movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Lenz
William Edward Lenz also known as Billy Lenz, is the main antagonist of the 1974 horror movie Black Christmas, as well as its remake (in which he earned his second name) - he was a deranged serial-killer who managed to escape a mental asylum while his half-sister/daughter Agnes (when Billy's mom raped him) started killing the girls in sorority house which was his old childhood home. He is portrayed by Nick Mancuso in the original and by actor Robert Mann in the remake. Biography 1974 Movie There is almost no information given about the killer in the original movie. All that is known is that a person climbs into a sorority house, and starts making obscene and sexual phone calls to the girls downstairs. From the phone calls, the audience discovers that the man's name is Billy, and he obviously is mentally unstable. Billy routinely repeats phrases over the phone that gives hints to his identity. It is assumed that he sexually abused his younger sister Agnes. And his parents abused him regularly. Billy goes on a killing spree killing the girls in a delusional rampage. He attempts to kill a girl named Jess but she manages to lock herself in the cellar. Her boyfriend Peter gains access to the cellar and believing he is the killer making the phone calls, ends up bludgeoning him to death in "self defense" and she is later discovered by the police, making them believe Peter must have been the killer all along. The police leave Jess to sleep and leave, while one cop waits outside for forensics to arrive. However the camera pans into the attic where the two bodies of Billy's victims are still there, and he can be heard saying "Agnes, it's me Billy"; the telephone then rings. The ultimate fate of Jess is left ambiguous to the audience. 2006 Remake Much more information is giving about Billy's back story in the remake. It's revealed that he has a rare liver disease that gives him jaundice. His mother and father hate each other, but his father cares about his son while his mother hates Billy for reminding her of her husband. One Christmas, Billy's mother and her boyfriend murder Billy's father. They then bury the body under the house and lock Billy in the attic. Billy never leaves the attic and makes it his home. When Billy is twelve, his mother rapes him, and becomes pregnant with his sister/daughter. She names her Agnes. Legacy Quotes Gallery Trivia * After seeing the end of the film, studio executives asked director Bob Clark to change the ending. The proposed idea was to have the cops leaving Jess along with Chris, Claire's boyfriend. She wakes up and he says "Agnes, don't tell them what we did." Then he kills her. However, Clark refused and insisted that the ending be ambiguous. Category:Spoilers Category:Serial Killers Category:Misogynists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Horror Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Living Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Unseen Villains Category:Siblings Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cannibals Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Incestous Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Necrophile Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Sadists Category:Bogeymen Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Stranglers Category:Sociopaths Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Fearmongers Category:Pedophiles Category:Obsessed Category:Rogue Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Spree-Killers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Torturer Category:In love villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Barbarian Category:Greedy Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Knifemen Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Tragic Category:Xenophobes Category:Pure Evil